Chrono Fantasy in Kingdom Hearts
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: When I reach Kingdom Hearts, within with characters of Final Fantasy and Disneys and I'll be travelling to worlds with merges of these two.
1. A New Discovery

Chrono Fantasy in Kingdom Hearts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chrono Fantasy is the nick name I go by so this fanfic will be about me in Kingdom Hearts visiting world filled with Disney Characters and Final Fantasy characters. Worlds that are merged with FF and Disney, Yahoo! This should be a lot of fun. Perhaps I might meet Sora while I'm visiting some worlds within Kingdom Hearts. I think I need to register myself up in the Mickey Mouse Kingdom Disney World before I do anything else. So follow me as my journey begins here.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Hmm... wow! This place is amazing. I've always wanted to go to Disney world!  
  
Chipmunk: Excuse, but this is Mickey Mouse's Kingdom. How may I help you?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Is Mickey Mouse here?  
  
Chipmunk: Yes he is, follow me this way please  
  
*Chrono Fantasy follows the little animated Chipmunk to the gates of the castle. The gatekeeper awaits and stops Chrono Fantasy before he steps pass.*  
  
Gatekeeper: You must register before you can pass. Your name...  
  
Chrono Fantasy: umm... just put me down as Chrono Fantasy... Yes, Chrono Fantasy. I would like to see Mickey Mouse.  
  
Gatekeeper: There. You are down. Remember, it's King Mickey or you can call him your majesty. Just wait here. I will get a guard to assist you.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Hold on...He's gone... Where's that Chipmunk? Ha, Ha! Is that guard someone who I think it is? This must be a joke.  
  
Goofy the Guard: Gawrsh, you Chrono Fantasy? Follow me to your Majesty's chamber.  
  
*Chrono Fantasy followed the Goof towards the castle, snickering behind his back quietly the whole way, then bursting out with laughter after Goofy the Guard tripped over a small branch that was jutted out in his path.*  
  
Goofy: I better watch where I'm going next time. Right this way, we're almost there.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: So...Goofy? What other characters are roaming around this Kingdom? Is Donald Duck or Minnie Mouse around here too...  
  
Goofy the Guard: Yessiree! Donald Duck is the Kingdom's wizard and Queen Minnie is probably around somewhere out there in the garden with Daisy Duck. Oh look, we are here now. Donald?  
  
Donald Duck the Wizard: Goofy! We got an emergency! Read this!  
  
*Goofy reads the letter handed to him*  
  
Goofy the Guard: Gawrsh, this is urgent news. What will we do Donald?  
  
Donald: It says we have to go to Traverse Town to find some Leon guy. *whispers* we have to find a keyblade and get the information from him *whispers*  
  
Goofy the Guard: I'm sorry Chrono Fantasy....King Mickey isn't here at the moment...sorry for the inconvenience.. We'll have to take the Gummi Ship and obey his orders...  
  
Chrono Fantasy: I'll come with you!  
  
Donald Duck the Wizard: I'm afraid not kiddo. This is a duty for us Knights. You go back home and come back some other time!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Come on...Take me with you. I want to go to Traverse town anyways and check it out there. I have nothing else to do and I don't want to go back home too.  
  
Donald Duck the Wizard: *quuaaccc..* Fine then, but you better not get in our way then. Once we take you to Traverse Town then we will go our own way. To the Gummi Ship!  
  
Goofy the Guard: C'mon Pluto! Let's go find King Mickey!  
  
*Chrono Fantasy, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey's dog, Pluto, all depart from the castle and climbs down a flight of stairs towards the Gummi Ship.*  
  
Donald Duck the Wizard: We must keep the World order once we travel to other worlds. We can't let others know where we are from or that could create some trouble for us, possibly exile from that world.  
  
Goofy the Guard: Exile?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: You mean they can kick us out of the World if we cause any trouble and appear to be crazy to them?  
  
Donald Duck the Wizard: Exactly! Goofy, we have to change out of our uniforms once we are on the Gummi Ship before we arrive to Traverse Town, understood?  
  
Goofy: Understood... Chrono Fantasy: Let's go to Traverse Town!  
  
*The four of them step into the Gummi ship as it's engage powers up and prepares to set off on a course through space to the world of Traverse town. Chrono Fantasy couldn't wait to see this other world and was hoping that he might get stuck on the journey some way.*  
  
Donald Duck the Wizard: We're almost there. Are you all ready?  
  
Goofy the Guard & Chrono Fantasy: I'm ready!  
  
Pluto Woof!  
  
*The Gummi ship finally reached Traverse town. Chrono Fantasy was excited as he looked around the town. It appeared as though it was night time here. Maybe it was always dark.*  
  
Donald Duck the Wizard: Well we brought you to Traverse Town. You're on your own now Kiddo. It was knowing you....  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Aww, Come on! Can't I tag along with you guys?  
  
*Goofy and Donald just walked passed him, Pluto ran off down through the alley way close by and started to bark. It looked as though they really were leaving Chrono Fantasy by himself. Instead of trying to follow him he thought of checking around the place some more by himself and then catching up with them later. Maybe he'd find something useful or the information that they were looking for before they found out anything.*  
  
Old Man: Hey you! Young Lad? Come here, I have something to tell you.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Me? Wha...?  
  
Old Man: I can tell you are seeking out an adventure. Am I correct?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Yes...but...  
  
Old man: Hear me out. I know a way that you can gain access through to another world. This world is splendid. I have travelled to this other world when I was a lot younger. Around your age I believe. This world is known as Wonderspiraland. Have you ever heard of a Gummi Ship before? I know I'm getting old but I don't believe that my senses are failing me as of now. I just saw a Gummi Ship parked outside of this town, on the edge of this world. I think the owners left it and if you can perhaps sneak on it you can travel to the world of Wonderspiraland. Probably that is where those people came from too. So what do you think?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Oh...umm.. well...( Ha, ha, this old man is funny. I just got off that Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy... but... Hmm.. That just gave me an idea. They want to ditch me here and say that I'm on my own. Well I'll be needing a way to get around so why don't I just take the Gummi Ship and my possession and take this old man's advice and travel to that wonderspiraland world that he was talking about)  
  
*Chrono Fantasy decided to go with this scheme. Sneaking towards the Gummi Ship. He went into it, powered it up, and set the next destination to Wonderspiraland. He was now curious and excited at the same time travelling on the Gummi Ship to a new world all by himself*  
  
Shh... this is my little secret so don't snitch please... The next stop will be Wonderspiraland. I wonder what I will see here and what will take event once I reach this world. Come join me once I reach this other world on chapter 2. 


	2. Rebellious

Chapter 2  
  
I'm taking the Gummi ship right now to WonderSpiraLand. Goofy and Donald Duck won't know about this... I know this may be evil of me, but this is the pay back they get for ditching me, but I might bring it back...after all, I won't be here forever anyways. Well let's see what happens to me and what this WonderSpiraLand is like...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Whoa! Umm...  
  
Chipmunk: Where do you think you're going mister?! Where's Donald and Goofy?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: They won't be coming...(This will take too long if I try to lie through this. It'll probably be easier to throw them out and take off)  
  
*Chrono Fantasy ignores the Chipmunks while he starts up the Gummiship. Then while the Gummiship blasts off, Chrono Fantasy opens up the hatch and throws them out.*  
  
Chipmunk: What do you think you're doing!!! You'll pay for that! We'll be back for you, and it won't be nice.........  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Well that got rid of them, now how do I fly this stupid thing? *scratches head* It shouldn't be that difficult, now should it?   
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Chipmunk: Goofy! Donald! Chrono Fantasy stole away the Gummiship and threw us out of it!  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh...*scratches head*  
  
Donald: Ahhhh! I knew he couldn't be trusted one bit. We should've taken him along with us! Who's crazy idea was it to let him go off like that!  
  
Goofy: *Scratches ahead again with confusion* Donald... I think it was you....  
  
Donald: Quiet Goofy!   
  
Chipmunk: What do we do now..?  
  
Donald: Do you know where he was heading?  
  
Chipmunk: I have no clue...  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh, we're in trouble now, aren't we Donald?  
  
Donald: Quiet Goofy! We have to find that Keyblade. We can't worry about that kid right now. The Keyblade is priority. Hey little Chipmunk, do you think you can somehow chase after that Chrono Fantasy kid?  
  
Chipmunk: Sure thing Master Donald *both Chipmunks salute*  
  
Chipmunk: We always have spare gummi parts with us to build up another, in case of something like this.  
  
Donald: Good. Now go after Chrono Fantasy, and bring him to the prison in the Disney Kingdom once you find him.  
  
*Chipmunks leave Donald and Goofy to build up another Gummi ship while Donald and Goofy continue to look for the Keyblade*  
  
*Meanwhile...somewhere else out there in the Galaxy*   
  
Unknown Character: Look at those foolish creatures. That Chrono Fantasy one looks rebellious.   
  
Other Mysterious Character: Hmm...are you thinking what I'm thinking? Perhaps this Chrono Fantasy can ally with us and bring us the Keyblade.  
  
Different Unknown Character: What about the Princesses?   
  
First Unknown Character: We can do both. Gain the power of the Keyblade, and get the princesses. He's heading to WonderSpiraland now, that old man did well to tell him about that place. Jafar! I want you to go rendevous withhim there.  
  
Third Unknown Character: Yes milady. I will manipulate him and have him join our side.  
  
*Meanwhile...Back in the Gummi ship*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Whoa, I'm surprised I can fly this thing. It's not as difficult as I might've thought it would be. Ahh! Damn boulders! Why are there so many other ships trying to blast me down.... These are the toughest parts travelling through to different worlds...  
  
*Chrono Fantasy spots a bizarre looking planet in the distance.*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: WonderSpiraland...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is that really Wonderspiraland? Have I finally made it there on my own. Perhaps I should figure out how to do an analysis on it first before I set off to it. My curiousity of this place is building up now. What's going to happen here and what is it going to be like! I can't hardly wait, but I'll have to wait until Chapter 3 to see what happens here... 


End file.
